


The Wisdom of Wiggins.

by welovethebeekeeper (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff. Advice and direction., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/welovethebeekeeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill Wiggins sage and matchmaker, pushes Sherlock and John in a direction they need to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wisdom of Wiggins.

**Author's Note:**

> Had an early breakfast in a cafe, outside table, sunny and warm morning, felt fluffy. I wrote this in an hour on my iPad while sitting there drinking too much coffee.

CIty of London, Aldgate, bright summer afternoon, across the road from the Lloyds Insurance Building.  
Case: Insurance fraud.  
Suspect. Miles Jenkins. Currently inside Lloyds.  
Current status. Suspect under surveillance by Sherlock Holmes, assisted by Bill Wiggins. The two men sitting on a bench, awaiting the exit of Jenkins from the building.

“If I may be so bold, and I know you will tell me if I cross a line, but have you told Dr Watson that you have feelings for him?” Billy Wiggins broached the tricky subject matter without fear, heroically barging into hostile territory in order to offer his assistance.  
Sherlock turned and glared at him. After a few seconds, the detective turned his head and returned his observation to the building under surveillance. “In a manner of speaking, yes.” He finally replied.  
“Are you sure he took the message on board? Maybe it wasn’t as succinct as it should have been, your delivery can veer to the clinical.” Bill was not going to let the subject drop. Sherlock sighed and groaned.  
“This is none of your concern, and my delivery would not have been the issue.”  
“I have observed the dilemma.” Billy decided to get to the heart of the matter. “You appear to be in love with Doctor Watson and he appears to not know that fact. Doctor Watson is confused. He is obviously attracted to you; his gazes linger, he stands within your personal space, he touches you in brief socially acceptable ways at every opportunity, he watches you move then unconsciously smiles, he displays pride in your accomplishments and his role by your side, he is overly protective of you, and his eyes wander when you are talking to him to your lips.”   
Sherlock was now frowning.  
“He also can’t keep his eyes off your arse.” Billy delivered the coup de gras.  
Sherlock gasped in surprise and turned abruptly to Billy. “He can’t?”  
Billy nodded. “He is very attracted to you physically and he already considers himself your partner. One problem; he doesn’t know you return his feelings.”  
Sherlock blinked a few times. “I have observed his physical attraction to me of course. However I have concluded that he is uncomfortable with his obvious bisexuality and prefers to present as heterosexual. He knows I care deeply for him, as I stated during that dreadful sham of a wedding, and if he was interested in having a romantic or .....sexu.....physical relationship, I am sure that now he is single once more, he would make overtures. Which he hasn’t. Ergo he is not interested.”  
“You are missing one major point Mr Holmes.” Billy had a glint in his eye and a slight smile emerging around the corners of his mouth.   
“Which is?” Sherlock prompted.  
“He has no idea that you want more than friendship.”  
“But....but...” Sherlock stammered. “Have I not told him? Given the appropriate signals?”  
“Apparently not.”   
“What more do I need to do?” Sherlock was astonished to hear himself asking Billy Wiggins for advice.  
“Tell him.” Billy’s tone rose in volume as he delivered the obvious answer.  
Sherlock swallowed as he realized the task ahead. “Right. Yes.” He absorbed the remedy.   
“There’s our suspect.” Billy nodded as the man they were following for the case exited the building. Sherlock stood up from the bench he shared with Billy and immediately followed the suspect. Billy remained, his job was to monitor the building. Billy felt rather proud of himself; he had managed to get Shezza to open up and talk. 

**********  
City of London, Euston Station, evening, Sloe Bar.  
Case: Wife arranging murder of spouse.  
Suspect. Karen Allan. Currently awaiting the hit man, sitting alone at a table in the bar.  
Current status. John Watson and Bill Wiggins in bar anticipating the rendezvous and having a pint to blend in as commuters.

“Doctor Watson.” Billy was determined to intervene in the love life of Holmes and Watson. He surged onward. “Have you realized that Mr Holmes is in love with you.”  
John choked on his larger and spluttered fluid down his shirt. “Jesus Christ. What the fuck Wiggins. That is none of your bloody business. You can’t just say things like that out of the blue.”  
“Sorry. But it appears to be impeding the work. And as I am now an associate, I feel obligated to bring it to your attention.” Wiggins spoke in a monotone rhythm. “I have noticed that Mr Holmes is not as sharp or observant of late. He has missed things that would have been obvious.”  
“Like what?” John scoffed, incredulous that Sherlock could miss anything. “He may not tell you everything he is observing or thinking but I can assure you he misses very little.”  
“Not one to overstep my bounds as you know, but he is pining.”  
“What the fuck? Where is all this coming from?” John was becoming annoyed at the intrusion. “Just shut the fuck up about any of this” He realized his volume had risen and so reigned his voice back down; “Sherlock is capable.....” John stopped, realizing that his statement was going to be incorrect.  
“I doubt Mr Holmes is capable of navigating the waters of romance.” Billy sighed. “He has stepped aside for your marriage, and now you are free, he has no idea how to initiate a progression in the relationship with you.”  
“The last I checked Shag-a-lot Holmes was straight. Granted he seems to have a feast or famine pattern in that regard, but he likes brunettes that are not shy when it comes to sex.”John was calming down.  
“Not wanting to offend, but you have got it wrong.” Billy looked across the table at John with resolute certainty. “Mr Holmes is gay. He has not one iota of interest in any ladies. He only has eyes for one person, and that person Dr Watson is you.”  
“But....” John was struggling with the facts. “Janine? Irene? He....”  
“Cases Doctor Watson. Not relevant. Surely you have seen the way he looks at you? The difference in his demeanor with you than with the rest of the population on this planet? His sacrifices for you? The way he smiles with pride when he is with you?”  
“I’m his best friend.” John was thrown by the conversation.  
“Well that may be true, but he is also in love with you and he is physically attracted to you. Have you seen how aroused he is if you take control of a situation?”  
“Shush.” John hissed, a blush working it’s way up his face. “He’s not like that.”  
“Of course he is. He is obviously turned on by you.” Billy corrected with a grin. “Wake up and smell the coffee, Doctor Watson. The love of your life is standing right beside you and you don’t know it.”  
John looked at Billy with a thunderous expression. “If you are manipulating me, or if he told you to tell me this...”  
“No he did not instruct me to tell you this. I have observed both of you and feel it a duty to convey my findings.” Billy took a sip from his pint.  
“Right.” John took on board Billy’s words. “Right. OK.”

*******   
City of London, 221B Baker Street, early morning.  
Case. None  
Suspect. None  
Current status. John laying prone in Sherlock’s bed, naked, hair disheveled, a smattering of love bites on his neck and thigh. Sherlock entwined around John, naked, several scratches and love bites across his body.

“Did Wiggins say anything to you about me?” John asked, his hand in Sherlock’s curls.  
“He did bring it to my attention that you were in need of clarification regarding my feelings and intentions.” Sherlock replied, eyes closed and a sated and happy expression on his face. “Good advice. I probably need to keep him around.”  
“Yeah. Think I owe him an apology and a pint.” John grinned.

******


End file.
